I'll protect you
by Hakuba Kirito
Summary: Aisha has a normal life until by coicidence she meets a boy one day. He seems to know her but she can't remember who he is. Why does he risk his life for hers? What's so important about her past, that makes her the target for an assassination?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword**

* * *

**Hi guys! Decided to re write one of my old stories...some might remember it, but I'm going to change it...so I hope you like it :)**

* * *

**I'll protect you**

Chapter one

It was a sunny day nothing out of the ordinary was going to happen. The loud piercing whistle of the train blew, indicating its departure. Inside the train, a red haired boy rested his head on his right hand and stared out the window, with a bored expression on his face.

His name was Elsword Sieghart. He wore a simple vest, and opposing long white pants. He continued to stare outside the window lost in his trance at the scenery passing by him.

There was the sound of a sliding door, before a middle aged woman walked inside the carriage with a little boy beside her.

"Look!" The little boy exclaimed, pointing at the mountains in the distance. "It's mountains!"

Elsword smiled at the little boy.

"He seems happy," Elsword said to the woman.

The woman turned to look at him and returned the smile.

"Yes," she said. "It's his first time going to Velder. Is it your first time as well?"

"Mine? No it isn't. I went there a long time ago."

Elsword turned and stared out the window.

"So is there a reason why you are going to Velder?" the woman asked.

The red haired boy turned and gazed at the woman. His warm crimson eyes were now cold and emotionless.

"I have someone that I must kill," he replied.

* * *

Aisha sneezed.

"I wonder if someone's talking about me," She muttered sarcastically.

It was winter time in Velder, nothing out of the ordinary. It was the weekends and the purplette was strolling through the park, a white coat over her body. Her purple hair was tied into two childish pigtails, with a white beanie on her head.

She walked beside the busy road, her purple handbag slung onto her shoulder. In each hand she held a plastic bag full of groceries.

Aisha quickly reached inside her bag, producing her purple phone.

"_It's already 4:30?"_ she thought to herself.

She silently cursed in her head. She was going to be late.

Aisha quickened her pace and turned at the corner of the road, before carrying on towards her house.

She passed the train station, where there was some sort of commotion. Aisha stopped in her tracks, and peered through the fence. There were voices that could be heard and an ambulance team already there.

"She's dead," Aisha heard one of the people say. "How awful, her throat has been slit. Even her little boy was killed the same way."

"_A murder? I should probably go home quickly."_

She turned and suddenly collided with someone. The shopping bags in her hands were now on the floor.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked.

Aisha looked up, a pair of crimson eyes staring back at her purple ones. A young boy around her age offered his hand. She accepted it, and the boy pulled her to her feet.

"Damn it," Aisha cursed.

She bent over and with the help of the red haired boy, quickly gathered the shopping.

"Sorry about that," the boy muttered. "I'm new to Velder."

"Is that so?" the purplette asked. "Well sorry to take up your time, but I really must get home…my parents would be worried by now."

She thanked the boy once more, before walking past him.

"Do you need help with those?" the boy asked.

"These? No don't worry about it."

"But I insist."

Aisha turned around and faced the red haired boy. She stared at his face, trying to see any signs of dishonesty.

"Fine," she sighed. "If you insist, carry the milk."

The purple handed the bag to the boy, who took it and lifted it without any effort at all.

"That's a lot of milk," the boy said.

"I drink a lot of it," Aisha answered. "Got a problem with that?"

"No. It's just that you shouldn't drink too much milk just because you want bigger breasts."

Aisha's face reddened, before turning around and slapping the boy in the face.

"Shut up!" she shouted. "It's not because of that! I-It's because…"

"Look, one day they will grow. Just let it gro-"

Aisha slapped the boy again, shutting him up. She took a huge breath and let out a loud sigh.

"Sorry," the boy said suddenly, breaking the silence.

Aisha's eyes widened.

"No no…i-it's fine, it's just that I lose my anger quite a lo-"

"My friend said I shouldn't talk about unnecessary things."

Stunned, Aisha stopped walking. Seeing her stop, the boy turned around.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Suddenly the purplette punched him in the face.

"How can you be so straight forward?" she asked in a deadly tone.

Coughing, the boy looked back surprised by the sudden attack.

"How so?" he asked.

"Whenever you say anything, it's so straight forward it pisses me off. What do your friends think of you?"

"Don't know," he answered. "I don't think I have any."

There was a brief awkward silence, before Aisha grabbed the milk from the boy's hand.

"My home is just around the corner," she said, before storming off. "Now go home."

There was no reply, so the purlette continued to walk.

Suddenly a hand enclosed around Aisha's mouth. Thinking it was the red haired boy the girl broke out of the grip and slapped the attacker.

"There's some life to her after all," the man sneered. "This might be more fun than I thought."

Before Aisha could do anything, two pairs of arms held her arms back.

"Stop it," she said. "Let go of me!"

The three men just laughed.

"You're all ours, so be quiet will you."

Suddenly there was a blur of red, before the first man was thrown backwards. In his place the red haired boy from before stood, cracking his knuckles. In shock, the two men let Aisha fall from their grip.

"Sorry Aisha," the boy apologised. "I shouldn't have left you back then."

Before the other two men could do anything, the boy leapt forward, delivering a kick to the head of one of the men. While he was busy doing that, the other man reached into his shirt pocket and produced a gun.

"Die brat!" the man shouted.

He pulled the trigger and a loud bang echoed through the empty streets. Smoke rose from the gun, before the gun suddenly exploded into the man's face.

"What the hell!?" the man screamed. "What kind of monster are you?!"

Slowly the red haired boy walked up to the man, before waving his hand in front of his face.

"The hot kind…now go to sleep," the boy muttered. "Forget everything that had happened just then, you just got into a fight with your mates because you were drunk."

In his hands, the man fell limp and a loud snore could now be heard.

Behind the boy, Aisha just stared at the incident that had just happened.

"How did you-" she began had begun to ask, before the red haired boy moved his lips to her ear and whispered something inaudible.

Once he said that he stared into Aisha's eyes.

"Go to sleep," he muttered. "Remember what I whispered into your ear."

The purlette's eyes grew heavy. She bit her lip, hoping the pain would keep her awake. But the boy's voice, it sounded so familiar. It felt warm, soft and gentle.

"My name," she muttered.

"What?"

"Y-you said m-my name before," she continued. "How d-did you k-know it?"

The boy smiled gently.

"Magic."

Aisha than turned her head and fell asleep. Gently he lifted her effotlessly and walked towards her home.

"Why. Why don't you remember me?" Elsword whispered.

* * *

The school bell rang indicating the start of class. Inside the classroom, Aisha yawned.

"Didn't get any sleep?" her friend Eve asked.

"Yeah," the purple haired girl answered. "I feel like I'm forgetting something."

The door suddenly opened and the teacher Ms Stella walked in, as usual with a frown on her face.

"Class today we have a new student who transferred to our school because of family issues," Ms Stella said. "Make him feel welcome, or you can just be jerks to him, I don't really care."

The door opened and a red haired boy walked into the classroom. He smiled, earning a few giggles from the girls sitting at the back of the classroom.

"Hi," he said. "My name is Elsword Sieghart. As you already heard from the teacher I transferred here because of family issues. Please treat me well."

Suddenly there was a loud bang. Everyone turned to look at Aisha, who had dropped her books.

"Hey Aisha," Elsword said before giving her a smile. 'Nice to see you again."

The purple haired girl nervously laughed. Could her day get any worse?

* * *

**Sry if it wasn't any good, it's a bit rushed but I hope it made sense...plz give me your thoughts  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The classroom was loud, which annoyed Aisha who was trying to read her book. At one end of the classroom, a boy was surrounded by his friends and a couple of girls. On the table, a set of cards were laid out. The boy shuffled it, and then asked someone to take a card. A girl took a card, memorised it and placed it back in the deck of cards. The boy shuffled the cards, and searched through the deck and drew a card.

"Is this your card?" he asked.

The girl nodded, and the group gasped.

"How did you do that?"

"Man you are like a magician!"

The boy smirked, leaning back on the chair.

"Well," he said. "A magician always keeps his secrets."

He winked, causing a couple of girls to squeal. A red haired boy walked up to the group and yawned.

"That's not a magic trick, you just put a mark on the cards," Elsword said.

The group quieten down, and the boy holding the cards blushed. But he quickly regained his dignity, and handed the cards to Elsword.

"Let's see you do a magic trick than."

The red haired boy shrugged and took the deck. Some of the boys smiled, trying to hide their laughs. The boy that gave Elsword the deck just smiled.

"_This guy, what can he do?"_ he thought smugly.

Everyone watched, waiting for the red haired boy to stuff up. He quickly showed the top card, which was an Ace of Diamonds.

"Remember the card," he said seriously. Elsword placed the card back on top.

"What's on the top?"

Some of the boys laughed, and the one that owned the cards just laughed.

"Is that it?"

"Yep."

"Ace of Diamonds idiot."

Elsword joined the laughter, flipping the card face up, only to realise it was an Eight of Clubs. The laughter immediately stopped, and everyone watching stared dumb folded.

"Give that back!" the boy shouted, snatching the deck. "Obviously you just flipped two cards up instead of one."

The boy flicked the two cards onto the table, only to realise that they were blank.

"What the-"

"That's amazing!" one of the girls said. "How did you do it?"

Elsword smiled and winked flirtingly.

"Magic."

Sighing, the purple haired girl stood up and grabbed the boy's ear.

"Stop bringing attention to yourself," she whispered. "Those boys will beat you up. Their rumoured to be incredibly violent."

"Are you worried about me?"

"Of course not. Just warning you," she said, before walking back to her seat. "Just listen to me and don't play a fool."

* * *

For the rest of the day, Elsword followed Aisha everywhere like a lost little puppy. One time, he waited for her in the girl's toilet.

Apart from the constant jealous looks coming from girls, almost everything was normal.

"Stop following me," Aisha said harshly, quickening her pace down the hallway.

Elsword easily matched her pace, smiling innocently.

"But I'm new here," he said.

"And?"

"I need help."

"Go ask one of your fan girls."

Aisha coldly turned her head away, as a couple of third years whistled teasingly. Her face was flushed in embarrassment, and she desperately tried to hide that. She turned the corner, crashing into another purple haired girl. One that she really and truly hated. Her cousin Specka growled in annoyance, her group of friends behind her staring down on Aisha. As usual, she was dressed in full black clothing, not caring at all for the school rules.

Aisha paled, and nervously lowered her head, which Elsword noticed. Specka stood up tall, looking down on her younger cousin. Suddenly her hand lashed out, grabbing Aisha's ponytails.

"What do you want?"Aisha asked, nervously.

"Your hair."

"What?"

"It's annoying," Specka muttered, tugging on it painfully. "How everyone compares me to you. With your cocky and whore like attitude. What makes you better than me?"

Aisha cringed as her older cousin tugged on it even further.

"Apart from being smarter, prettier, friendlier…I don't know," Elsword said, interrupting.

Specka angrily looked up, immediately letting go of Aisha. She shoved her younger cousin aside and stepped closer to the red haired boy.

"Says who?"she asked in a steel like tone.

"Me," he answered.

Specka stepped back and laughed. Her friends soon joined in. Behind the group, the guys from their classroom swarmed from behind them.

"Do you really think that?" Specka asked threateningly.

She expected the boy to turn and immediately abandon Aisha, or at least that was what had usually happened, but the red haired boy just smiled and nodded.

"Of course," Elsword said innocently. "She's much better than a slut like you."

There was a brief silence as everyone stared at the red haired boy, their mouths open in shock.

Specka just sighed. "Your choice. Waste him for me guys."

The guys walked around Specka, surrounding and dwarfing the red haired boy.

"You made a fool out of us back there," one of the boys said."Now it's our turn."

His fist lashed out with godlike speed. He expected to strike the boy surprisingly, but was shocked as he realised he was flying backwards. The poor boy flew through the window, landing in the empty classroom behind them.

Everyone turned to look at the red haired boy, who no longer looked cocky or innocent. Instead, his eyes were angry and blood thirsty, like an animal looking for prey.

"**Who's next?"** he spat out, his fist ready to strike.

As if by magic, everyone took a step back from the boy.

Aisha stared at the red haired boy, scared and confused. Was this really the take everything easy boy she knew?

Slowly, Elsword lowered his hands, and his expression softened.

"I think I made my point," he said, smiling gently.

No one knew what to do, so they just stood there, nodding nervously.

* * *

On the way home to school, Aisha thought about the change in the boy. It bothered her that there was another side to the red haired boy. She turned the corner, walking down the street to her home. The purple haired girl swung open the wooden gates and walked down the pathway towards the doors. She unlocked it, and entered.

Sighing heavily, she slammed the door shut revealing a red haired boy who was standing behind it.

"Welcome home," he said, as if nothing was wrong.

Suddenly, Aisha turned around and punched the boy in the face.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE!?"


	3. Chapter 3

**LunarCharm: I hope you enjoy your birthday and your trip. Sorry if this chapter was rushed, but I tried to get it up as soon as possible, so please enjoy it :)**

* * *

Chapter three

Elsword pinched his nose, trying to stop the blood flow. He looked up towards the starry night sky.

"Her punches really do hurt. But this feeling in my chest…what does this mean?"

From underneath the tree he stared at Aisha's house.

"And to think I have to…"

He shook his head, immediately dispersing his thoughts.

"What am I doing?"

* * *

Aisha turned over in her bed, staring out the window.

"That baka…" she covered her face, annoyed that she couldn't stop thinking about him.

Sighing, she threw her covers off, and exited her room.

She walked down the hallway, her soft footsteps barely making a sound on the carpeted surface.

The purple haired girl entered the kitchen, switching the lights on. She grabbed a cup and poured herself a cup of water from a nearby jug.

"Couldn't sleep?" said a voice behind her.

Surprised, a spray of water erupted from her mouth, causing her to choke and drop the cup in her hands.

Elsword calmly sat on the kitchen chair, swinging a set of keys in his hands.

"Why are you still in my house!?" Aisha screamed

Suddenly, Elsword was in front of her, his finger pressed against her lips. A look of seriousness in his face.

"You're going to wake the neighbours," he said, which resulted in him being slapped in the face.

"I don't care!" she shouted, pushing the red haired boy away from her.

Aisha bent down, gathering up the shattered cup on the ground. She winced as a piece cut her hand, muttering a curse.

"Here, let me do that," Elsword said.

Both of them quickly picked up the broken pieces, before calmly sitting on the table without saying anything.

"Pass me your hand," Elsword said.

"I'm fine."

Sighing, the red haired boy reached out and snatched her hand, before licking the wound.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she screamed.

With a hint of red on her cheeks, Aisha tried to slap Elsword, but he caught her arm easily.

In his right hand, he produced a cloth and wrapped it around the wound.

"Just watch," he said.

He counted softly from five, and removed the cloth revealing the non-existent wound.

"How-"

"Magic," Elsword replied, giving a flirtatious wink.

"Stop saying that."

"Sorry. Very bad habit."

Aisha sighed. "My family will be back soon, so you will have to leave."

She turned around, just as hee leaned closer, his eyes staring sadly at Aisha's.

"What happened to your family?" he asked. "When we met, you said that your family was waiting for you."

Elsword looked around the kitchen curiously.

"Except, judging by all the objects in this room, one would say that there was only one person living here."

There was a brief silence. Aisha clenched her fist tightly and bit her lip.

"They died when I was younger," she said. "From a fire. I had lived with my Aunt, but I ran away home."

Elsword nodded understandingly.

"Sorry about bringing that up…," he said. "I'll just go to the living room and unpack my stuff."

Aisha shrugged and waved the boy away. Once the boy left the room, she suddenly shot up from her seat.

"Wait!?" she shouted. "Did you say unpack!?"

From the living room the sound of a suitcase could be heard unzipping.

"Yeah?! Why do you ask!?" Elsword shouted back.

The purple haired girl raced out of the kitchen and towards lounge. On the table, there was a large red suitcase full of clothes.

"Wait?" Aisha asked. "What are you doing?"

"I said I was unpacking."

"No, not that. Why are you unpacking _here_?"

"Cause I have no place to live."

Aisha sighed heavily, bringing her hand to her face. She was tempted to punch the boy.

"Why here?" she asked again. "Don't you have anywhere else to live?"

"Nope," The boy said. "My parents abandoned me when I was little, so I grew up with my sister."

His expression became sad as had begun taking out piles of clothes from his suitcase.

"So where is she now?" Aisha asked.

"…Dead."

* * *

Aisha threw another splash of water onto her face. She turned the tap off, and stared at the mirror in front of her.

_'…__Dead…'_

That one word was like a knife through her heart.

Grabbing a towel, she dried her face and left the bathroom.

"Goodnight Elsword," she said.

There was no response. Slowly she walked towards living room down stairs.

On the couch, the red haired boy was sound asleep.

"_He looks just like a child when he's asleep…"_ Aisha thought.

The purple haired girl grabbed the blanket on the table and gently laid it over the sleeping boy.

"Sis…don't…" Elsword muttered in his sleep. A single tear strolled down his cheek.

The purple haired girl, placed her hand on the boys head.

"I'm sure she's alright Elsword…sleep tight."

* * *

The sun shone through the window, waking Aisha. She yawned, and turned over to one side. The girl opened her eyes, and stared into crimson ones.

"Morning," Elsword said, as if nothing was wrong.

Suddenly Aisha half tripped and half leapt out of her bed.

"What the hell are you doing in my room!?" she shouted.

"Sorry," Elsword said. "The couch was uncomfortable so I decided to sleep next to-"

Aisha punched the boy in the face.

"Just get out!"

Sighing the red haired boy got out of the bed.

"Geez, I said I was sorry."

Her face was still flushed. She took a couple of deep breaths, calming herself.

"Okay. We have to go to school, I'll be changing now."

Elsword nodded, and started to leave the room.

"Oh and Elsword?"

"Yeah?"

"If anybody asks where you live, you do not live at my house, alright?"

"Okay."

* * *

The school bell rung, indicating the start of class. Students swarmed into their classrooms. Aisha sat at her table, staring out the window at the blue sky. Elsword entered the classroom, a trail of girls following him from behind, asking all sorts of questions which he would answer to.

"So where do you live?" one of the girls asked.

Aisha gulped, hoping that we wouldn't say anything stupid like 'Not at Aisha's house' or something similar.

"Sorry, I can't say," he replied, smiling.

The purple haired girl let out a breath of relief.

"You look tired Elsword, did you get a good sleep last night?" another girl asked.

The red haired boy nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, Aisha's bed was comfortable." He replied.

Hearing this, the purple haired girl did a facedesk, before looking up and seeing everyone staring at her.

Aisha felt like digging a hole and hiding in it. She begged, that Elsword wouldn't say anything else.

"It was pretty cold, so she was a pretty good heater in my opinion," Elsword continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

"_Is that target sighted_?" the man said from the phone, too the sniper currently cleaning his sniper. He was in a tall skyscraper, in the empty viewing room.

"Approximately 50 yards away and closing. Can I shoot?"

"_Yes."_

Smiling, the assassin, lifted the sniper and stared down the scope.

"What about the magician?"

"_What about him?"_

"He's right next to the girl…do I still make shot?"

Uncertain, the man twitched his finger back and forth on the trigger.

"_Is he looking at you?"_

"No."

The sniper continued to watch the red haired boy walked with the target…who seems to be embarrassed being near him.

"_Kill both of them."_

Raising the sniper, the cross pointed towards the red haired boy's head, shaking a bit in the process. Licking his lips, the sniper slowly pressed the trigger.

Suddenly, he felt a strike to his head, knocking him out.

"_Hello? Are you still there? What was that?"_

Next to the sniper, a blonde haired boy picked up the phone.

"Oh nothing. It's just that he looked at me." The boy said, perfectly mimicking the snipers voice.

"_In that case, hurry and kill the target."_

"I'll think about it," the boy said, hanging up on the call.

Smiling, he grabbed the unconscious body, and pushed him through the window. Grabbing his gun he threw it out along with the phone. Looking at his work, the boy turned around and walked off.

"Maybe I shall," he muttered in his normal voice, smiling.

* * *

"Was that on purpose!" Aisha shouted.

The two of them were in Aisha's house, and due to the incident from earlier they were now arguing.

"Why the hell did you say something so stupid?" Aisha asked.

"It just came out. I didn't know what else to say."

"Yes, but saying that you slept with me is not what someone usually says when they are lying! Even if it was the truth!"

"Why are you shouting, it sounds as if you are commanding me to do these things," Elsword answered.

"OF COURSE I AM!" She shouted. "Not only do you come barging in wanting to live here, you make matters worse. Rumours are going around school that I am sleeping with you, and that makes me the number one public enemy in the entire girl population! You can't even decide things for yourself!"

"Why do you have to care about it? Let people think what they want," Elsword responded.

Finally losing her anger, she slapped the boy.

"But I'm not like you! I'm not able to ignore everything they said! I'm not able to just suddenly make myself disappear from a situation like that!" Aisha said.

By now, Aisha was crying. She tried to stop crying, but she couldn't. Elsword stood up, and reached out towards her, trying to wipe her tears away. She slapped his hand away.

"JUST GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Elsword nodded.

"Okay…if you say so…I'll go pack my things."

He looked hurt, as he walked away, leaving her behind.

* * *

School felt empty. For the first time, Elsword didn't attend school, in fact he didn't for the whole week. Each time Aisha would go home, she would always expect the red haired boy to be there first, waiting for her. She opened the door to her house.

"I'm back!" she said, half expecting for the response that Elsword usually gave back.

There was no answer. Aisha leaned on the door and let herself fall to the ground.

"_Why did I say something so stupid?"_

* * *

_It was night time, and Aisha was scared of the dark. She was a little girl, sitting on a grassy hill, beneath a large tree, crying. Aisha had ran from her relatives house, and now she was lost in the night._

_"Are you alright?" a voice asked._

_The purple haired girl looked up. She couldn't see the figure, but she could tell the person was a boy her age._

_"Are you scared of the dark?" he asked._

_She nodded, seeing that it was the only thing she could do. The boy sat down beside her, and wrapped his jacket around her._

_"Don't worry, I'll be here. I'll always be here, Aisha. Because I have, and I always shall. Whenever you cry, whenever you are down. I will always be here, to protect you."_

_Before she could ask what he meant, he suddenly disappeared into the wind._

* * *

Aisha sat up in bed, resting her head in her hands.

"What was that about?" she muttered to no one in particular.

She rose out of bed, stretching and yawning. The purple haired girl dressed herself, before exiting her room. She made her way to the kitchen, and immediately started making herself breakfast. Suddenly a cloth clamped around her mouth. Angrily she elbowed the man, immediately loosening his grip. Aisha broke out of the man's grip, spinning and punching him in the face. Surprised, her attacker stepped back, crashing into the table. Taking this opportunity, Aisha ran for the front door. Behind her, the man had recovered and chased after her.

"Elsword!" she shouted.

Than she remembered, he wasn't here anymore. She felt the cloth cover her mouth again, and desperately tried to break free. But this time the man held a tighter grip.

"I got her boss," the man said.

At the same time, a man walked out into Aisha's field of vision. The blonde boy smiled sweetly.

"We acquired the bait," he said. "Take her and leave the note here."

Aisha squirmed, but she felt her body loosen, and grow weaker. Than her world turned black.

Aisha woke up to an unfamiliar scenery. It was dark, and she appeared to be alone in the dark room. As her eyes adjusted, she realised that she was in an abandoned warehouse. Aisha tried to stand, only realising that she was chained to a chair.

* * *

"Your awake?"

The purple haired girl turned her head, and stared at the figure that just emerged from the darkness of the warehouse. It was the blonde boy from earlier, except now he held a single hand gun in his hand.

"Hello Aisha," he said. "Sorry for the inconvenience, but trust me it was necessary."

"How do you know my name? Necessary for what?" she spat out. "I'm not of any importance!"

The blonde boy chuckled.

"Oh but you are," he said playfully, grabbing her cheek. "You have something in that memory of yours, and I need it. As for knowing your name, well. It's a long story, but right now you need to remember."

"What are you talking about?" she asked. "Remember what?"

The boy laughed, slapping his forehead.

"That's right," he said, pretending he just figured something out. "The magician forced you to forget didn't he? Oh, that's brilliant."

Aisha raised an eyebrow. Did he mean Elsword? Thinking back to when they first met, she did see him 'erase' someone's memory, but was that legitimate?

"But how?" Aisha asked.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" he said, just as there was a loud clang. "We seemed to have a guest."

The blonde boy whistled, and a dozen men came into view, each holding a machine gun in their hand.

"Be on guard," the blonde boy said. "We are dealing with the magician himself."

Aisha gulped quietly. She was scared. No matter how much she tried to hide it, a small tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

**"_Whenever you cry…"_**

* * *

Why was she remembering this thing now? She didn't understand why.

* * *

**"_Whenever you are down…"_**

* * *

Of course. She wasn't remembering a dream, it was her past.

* * *

**"_I will always be here, to protect you."_**

* * *

Suddenly there was an explosion in the ceiling. Smoke and debris slew everywhere, just as a shadow dropped from the ceiling, landing in a crouch. The boy smiled his ever so familiar smile. His flame red hair wavered in the night's wind.

"Sorry I'm late…Aisha." Elsword said, brandishing the sword by his waist.

* * *

**Sorry if this was rushed a bit, but I had trouble balancing school and writing so...hopefully it was alright, if there are any problems I'll be happy to fix them**


End file.
